


【KPK】Falling Slowly

by lotusfire666



Series: 山龟山 series [6]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 一个有点颓的故事，娱乐圈黑幕警告。





	【KPK】Falling Slowly

**Author's Note:**

> 娱乐圈黑幕梗。这篇偏KP。OOC警告。YY而已，切莫当真。

山下没想到到了他这个地步还会遇上这种情况。

年近六十的制作人把他叫去了酒店，说是要给他看台本，结果只是给他看选角试镜的录像，是龟梨的，跟他打算演的是同一个角色。山下看着龟梨表情生动地在镜头那边做出种种表情，站得笔直，一句话也没说。

制作人做为难状。“山下君，我知道社里希望你来接这个角色，但选角导演很欣赏龟梨君呢。”他摊开手。“虽然我说话应该算数，但这事儿毕竟不是那么好办……”他叹口气。“怎么办呢，山下君？”他伸手握住山下的手，放在手里摩挲了会儿。

山下转过脸来，看向这个变了脸一样的制作人。

“您想做什么都行。”他恭顺地说。“这样的话请只留在我俩之间。”

制作人微笑点头。

 

三个小时后，山下回到家。

他冲进浴室里洗了一整个小时澡，直到手指和脚趾都泡得发白，皱巴巴的，身体搓得一道道都是红痕，血几乎透过皮肤来。

他给自己开了一瓶酒，喝到一半，门铃响了。他走去开门，龟梨提着个塑料袋站在门口，笑眯眯地说：“Suprise！嘿P，我看到你车在，就过来找你玩了。怎样，有空吗？”

山下怔怔地看了他两秒，转身让出空间来。

龟梨看到他喝了一半的酒，有点吃惊，但没说什么，只是从袋子里拿出买的下酒菜，放在桌子上，又熟门熟路地拿酒杯出来倒酒，两个人碰了碰杯，坐下来边聊边喝，看起来并没有什么异样。

“XX剧那里，你别去。”喝到龟梨半醉，愉悦地开始胡说八道时，山下忽然说。

龟梨愣了愣。“怎么了？”

“别去就行了。”

龟梨想了想。“好吧。本来也没打算去，经纪人说他们制作人想让我试个镜我才去的。那个不是说是你的角色吗？”

山下喝了口酒，没说话。

“你脸色很不好……”龟梨说，关切地伸手想碰他，被山下猛地躲开，手尴尬地悬在半空。

“抱歉，我有点累。”山下说，勉强地笑笑。

龟梨有点讪讪，没再多说，喝完酒就走了。

 

一个月后，山下进了剧组，Kat-tun开始巡演，山下一直没再见过龟梨。导演对他很满意，他也尽心尽意，尽量多和剧组其他人在一起。但完全避开制作人不可能，于公于私理由都太多了。制作人给他介绍了一些关系，但相应的自然也要付出代价，有时候他可以说不，但大部分不行。

山下当然知道娱乐圈一点都不干净。他们这些偶像是很多人眼中最好的玩物，漂亮、听话，又乖巧。有的人家里好，爷爷宠，能任性不去做这种交际，山下并没有这种背景。幸好红得早，盯着的人多，让他避开了不少事，但到了人气下滑，派系斗争，能挑的资源少，阿姨让他自生自灭，就免不了会遇上几个制作人这样的货色。

他瘦得很快，一部剧下来几乎瘦脱了形。对外都说是工作辛苦，但他心里清楚并不仅仅是这样。他很难说服自己把这事儿当做单纯的享受，因而忍不住对自己感到厌恶。看到制作人令他恶心，还得笑着装作关系很好。大概他的大半演技都用在掩饰自己的虚弱上了。

剧杀青，总算和制作人再见，还要跑通告，有一次在电视台制作间遇见了龟梨他们，正在准备另一个节目，两两看见竟然只是微微点头，话都没说就分开了。明明在这剧之前他们是恨不得有空就腻在一起的关系。

上节目又被问你的朋友，山下想都没想说龟梨君呀，我的心之友，过去说过很多遍的套话再说一次，无非感慨命运神奇，说完了主持人也像从来没听过似的再夸一遍感情真好啊。山下客气微笑，想他怕是现在都不想见我了。

剧本身收视不错，大概算唯一宽慰，比较麻烦的是制作人安排剧中女配和山下绯闻炒作。平心而言山下挺喜欢那个女生，也知道她给了制作人不少好处，小姑娘在他面前故意装出很成熟的样子，豪爽地喝酒，却还是会在制作人摸大腿时挂不住脸上的表情，山下就有点心软，觉得同病相怜。

事务所不大高兴，觉得你要炒作找个名气大点的还有帮助，一个普通女优掉咖位不说，还会被粉丝们anti，山下懒得解释，想着反正长不了，能帮她一点是一点。

他只唯一跟龟梨发过信息，说不要信。

为什么要跟龟梨解释？大概在所有人里最不想被龟梨误解吧。明明他们之前还雄心壮志地说彼此都要努力，靠自己继续向前，结果现在又搞绯闻炒作这一套。

龟梨没有回信息。山下想，好像真的有一阵时间没见他了。龟梨来找过他几次，山下避讳不肯见，后来龟梨就没有动静了。

 

一个大剧结束，山下得闲休息了几天，原本打算去美国玩，因为炒作的事儿搞得也不想动了，健身房里泡了三天，看到Kat-tun巡演结束的消息，想了想，还是去约了龟梨喝酒。

龟梨答得很快，但说不想出去，让他带酒来家里。

山下买了酒，到了龟梨家。龟梨来开门，对他笑，他也不由自主地笑，放松下来。

龟梨忙巡演瘦了点，神色也疲惫，眼睛倒一如既往地警醒。他简单做了点下酒菜，两个人隔着桌子喝酒。山下很开心，觉得肩上重担消失了一样，过去几个月仿佛不存在，还能再和Kame一起喝酒真好啊。

但龟梨神色有点紧绷，喝了一轮都没放松，山下有点奇怪，问他怎么了，巡演不是很成功吗？

“我听到传言。”龟梨说，然后就住了口，好像生怕话说出来就变成真的了。

山下顿了顿。“说了叫你不要信。”

但龟梨摇头。“不是绯闻的事。是……你上部剧的制作人那边。”他的脸因为紧张而纠起了。“他对一个Jr出手，但小家伙不肯，闹大了到爷爷那边，给压下来了。”

“厉害啊，谁？”山下问。

龟梨迟疑了几秒。“我不知道，但那家伙吵嚷着说有你把柄，本来爷爷不想理他，但这样一来只好压Jr了……”

”哦。”山下答。没再说话。他开始觉得杯中的酒变得苦涩而难以下咽了。

“P，真的吗？”

“你想知道什么？”山下反问。

“你做了什么？”龟梨问。

“我不想说。”

“P！”龟梨看起来急了。“到底什么事，不能和平解决吗？一个Jr可能会毁在他手上啊！”

山下对着他家的窗外看了一会儿，虽然是一栋楼，龟梨家楼层比他家低，就能看到树，风景也不太一样。他模糊地想为什么一只鸟都没有呢？只有光秃秃的树杈，一根根刺着伸向天空，也不能把天空戳出破口来。

“我们啊，是贵重的礼物啊。”他说。接下来的话没说出来。

龟梨怔住了，随后脸变得惨白。

“这种事，你也遇上过吧。”山下说，低头喝了口酒，让酒液顺着喉咙滑下去。“没什么可说的。”

龟梨的牙咬得死紧。

“别露出这种表情。”山下说。他反倒笑起来了。

“……当时你叫我别去，也是因为这个吗？”龟梨问，眼睛都红了。

山下笑了笑。“你想多了，我只是不想你抢我的角色啊。”

龟梨深深呼吸，低下头去。“对不起。”他轻声说。

“为什么要跟我说对不起？”

“觉得应该说。”龟梨说。他的眼睛是真的湿润了。

山下看了他一会儿，举起杯子向他致敬。“谢谢。”他说，真心实意。

龟梨抬手捂住了自己的眼睛。

 

山下本来以为这事儿翻篇了，但并没有。半年之后，跟他传绯闻的女配因抑郁症自杀未遂，消息一出，山下被牵连了进去，有说是因为和他分手打击太大，话讲得很难听。

山下百口莫辩，顶着巨大压力抽空去看了那女生，她笑着，眼睛里却没有神采。“抱歉给山下君带来麻烦了。”她说，鞠躬致歉。“感谢你一直温柔地对我。”她的手腕上缠着厚厚纱布。

山下叹气，同事之谊，他也心有恻恻。“真由美，你是个很棒的演员，不要为了别人的错惩罚自己啊。”他宽慰道。

“我爱上他了。”她说，惨然一笑。“不这样做，我没法说服自己接受发生的一切。”

山下默然不语。她犯了所有错中最严重的一条：用爱来自欺欺人。

回程路上他被狗仔发现，山下知道明天新闻又有的写，匆忙跳上车离开。

任何解释都是苍白的，人们只会听见自己想听见的事。

他心里很难过，不光是为了自己受损的声誉，也为了那姑娘，原本也是冉冉之星。

回到家，发现龟梨车在，就径直走上楼去敲门，龟梨过了很久才开门，脸色不大好，衣服也没穿整齐。山下顿了顿，意识到搅人好事，连忙抱歉离开。

他回到家，无所事事地转了几圈，忽然觉得被难以控制的没顶之感吞没，烦躁得想要杀死什么人。他四处看看，最后盯着上次拍剧留下的纪念品——一对庸俗的长翅膀瓷偶——他伸手把它扫了下来，摔在地板上粉碎。这还不解气，他又继续把装饰橱上其他丑陋的东西给扔了下去。他甚至都不知道他什么时候攒了这么多乱七八糟的纪念品，每一个都代表着他曾经拍过的剧，曾经流过的汗水，可这些——这些又能证明什么？他、她、他们——他们是“娱乐”，entertainment，délassement……

他把地板搞得一片狼藉，在沙发上重重坐下，抱着头，紧咬着牙，恨不得咬出血来。

他的手机响了一下，又暗掉，是龟梨的信息。山下扫了一眼，写着：抱歉，我一会儿过来找你。

他长叹一声，把手机扔到了一边。

半个小时后龟梨就来敲门了，山下房间收拾到一半，地板还没扫干净，对他来得这样快感到吃惊。

龟梨也对他家混乱的状况有点吃惊，尴尬地站了一会儿，也拿起扫把来扫地，两个人扫把撞到一起，山下叹气，把扫把扔到了一边，说随它去吧，我们去喝酒。

龟梨一把抓住他的手。“你现在的状况还能出去喝？”

山下低头想了想，对他惨淡一笑。“你家……也不方便吧？”

龟梨抿住嘴唇。“我知道一个地方。”

那是临近他们家的一栋居民楼顶层，顺着消防梯爬上去，一直爬到气喘吁吁，到了顶楼就不想动了，两个人瘫坐在地，山下开了一瓶酒，递给龟梨，自己也拿起一瓶开始喝。

没有下酒菜，空着肚子喝最容易醉，没一会儿山下就觉得酒劲上头，索性躺平了，看着天空，已经傍晚，天色一点点从蓝色变成粉色又变成深蓝。月亮也升起了，白白的一个小点，挂在空中。

“刚才那个，不是我女朋友。”龟梨忽然说。

“你不用告诉我的。”山下答。

龟梨安静了一会儿。“你不也跟我说了吗？”

山下没再说话，只是盯着天空看，空旷的无边无际的天空，看着就好像要飞起来一样。

龟梨咕嘟咕嘟喝掉了一瓶，把空瓶放在一边，“虽然这样说很奇怪，但我总觉得P离得越来越远了。”他说。

“什么？”

“觉得你像要消失了一样。”

山下失笑。“这话通常是女孩子在说吧。”

龟梨的脸忽然在他面前放大，山下一愣，龟梨已经捧住他的脸，低头亲在他脸颊上，又碰到他的鼻子，再往下就犹豫了，要亲不亲的样子。

山下伸手勾住他的脖子，把他拉了下来，让他完成这个吻。龟梨伸出了舌头，山下张开嘴，让这个吻变得深入。

“这不是安慰。”龟梨含着他的嘴唇低声说。

山下闭上眼睛。“别说话。”

他们躲在楼顶的水箱阴影里做爱。龟梨把手放进山下身体里，没有润滑剂，又紧又痛，皮肤在粗糙的水泥上摩擦，蹭得很疼，山下怀疑要破皮流血，但只是很红一片。他从鼻腔里发出细微的呻吟，觉得自己内部仿佛熟过头的石榴，一碰就会相互挤压，流出鲜红的汁液，如同什么东西腐烂了一样。他感觉疼痛，也很快活。他用手捂住自己的脸，不去看面前的男人。龟梨用手托住他的后颈不让他撞到水箱发出声音，低头咬他的喉结，把热气都吐在他脖子上，用很低的声音叫他P，Tomo……

高潮来得迅猛猝不及防，龟梨裤子都还没解开，山下就扭动着射在他手里，眼前一阵阵鲜红雪白。龟梨略有些吃惊，但山下一回神就把他拽到面前吻他，狠狠蹂躏他的嘴唇直到龟梨承受不了地推开他。

“P……”龟梨挣开他的手，看到了他的脸，就什么话也没法说出来。

山下在笑，然而眼泪流了满脸。

龟梨眼睛迅速红了。他俯下身，飞快地扯开山下的衣服，顺着他的锁骨一路往下吻，山下伸手扯他的皮带，因为不得法挫败地抱怨。

“抱歉。”龟梨咕哝着，扯下裤子，掏出性器，潦草地撸了下自己，就往他身体里挤，山下配合地抬高腰，光裸的腿抬高，夹住了龟梨，只一下就完整地吞没了他。龟梨眼神变暗，动作剧烈了起来，山下下身几乎悬空，只靠上身撑着。他的手肘因为使力和摩擦破了皮，沙粒压进了伤口，血流了出来，蹭在地上暗红的一条，但谁都没叫停。龟梨的呼吸停在他耳边，他听见有谁在呻吟，声音黏腻撩人，过了一会儿才意识到那是他自己。身体再一次和意识抽离，灵魂在高远处看着这混乱和不堪的缠绵。

有一瞬他甚至想，他为什么还活着？如果就这样死去那该有多好，死在最好的朋友怀里，因为痛苦、快感和心碎而死，总好过浑浑噩噩地生。

可生命真的很漫长，漫长到望不见尽头。上帝的长夜没有尽期，短暂的热情点燃一瞬的火花，还是会在黑夜里褪去。结束后他穿好衣服，龟梨扶了他一把，两个人靠在水箱边上沉默地分享了一支烟。温暖还没散尽，就又回到现实。明天还有新的工作，龟梨要奔赴外地取景，山下要应付新一轮新闻轰炸。

“谢了，兄弟。”山下说，他整理好自己，确保没什么漏下，就挥挥手站起身。他并不在意手肘上的伤口洇了一点出来，T恤被染红了一小块。

龟梨沉默着抽完了剩下的烟，目送他顺着原路返回。

 

总有人作恶没有后果，自杀未遂的女星渐渐也没了消息，山下的新闻很快又被新的花边冲散。龟梨接了新剧，演一个争议极大的多重人格角色，算是形象突破，山下有好一阵没见到他。他天天泡健身房，几乎到了沉迷的地步，挥汗如雨把自己练到头脑空白去冲澡大概是他最快乐的时候，尽管经纪人已经明里暗里表示粉丝更吃你多点肉的样子，他还是近乎强迫症一样地把体脂率练到一低再低。

健身练到极限时会有身体不是自己的错觉，人的限度有多少？有多少事可以做，做不到的试着放开发现又能做到，对这样的自己感到惊奇。控制人生太难了，控制自己的身体也行吧。

龟梨新剧不久后上映，山下抽空看了一集，觉得屏幕上的龟梨阴郁难测，跟他印象里的不太能对上。演太用力了吧，他默默想。结果当天晚上躺在床上闭上眼睛翻来覆去睡不着，总觉得哪里不太对劲，自以为咖啡喝太多，却总看到龟梨愤怒的表情在眼前晃。山下叹了口气，查了下自己行程，给龟梨发信息，问他什么时候杀青，一起去喝酒。

龟梨没有回复，山下自嘲地笑笑，凌晨给他发信息，他怕早睡了吧。

他也昏昏睡去，醒来时手机里躺了三条未读信息，都来自K，写着：“好的，差不多要一个月之后啦。”“其实现在也行，行程不紧。”“如果你有空的话，我想见你。”

山下捏着手机想了一会儿。龟梨就在横滨拍戏，距离东京不远，如果他压缩一下行程去一两天也不是问题。但这样为了私事改变行程也不是山下通常会做的。

他伸手在龟梨的信息上拂过。

当天下午山下就在横滨的酒店里住下了。他戴了墨镜口罩，小心没被认出，给龟梨发信息说他到了。

龟梨一直到快七点才结束拍摄，匆匆赶来，山下刚叫了客房服务，一碗热腾腾的拉面还没开始吃，见到他，露出笑来，说你最好带酒了，因为我可没带。

龟梨看着他怔了好一会儿，表情有点不自然。山下脸上的笑就收了，默不作声地关门落锁，接下龟梨手里的包，把他拉到桌边，筷子递他手里，说吃吧，你肯定还没吃饭。

龟梨低头，吸溜拉面，没过一会儿连汤底都干干净净，一点没给山下留。

吃完龟梨才恢复过来，长出一口气，不好意思地笑笑，说太饿了，你吃了吗，没吃我再给你点些什么吧，山下耸肩，说一会儿下楼买点泡面就行了。话虽说着，人却没动，因为龟梨眼巴巴地看着他，好像一刻都不想分开。

山下觉得蹊跷，走过去伸手在他额头上弹了一下。龟梨恍了下神，朝他笑起来。

“说吧，怎么了？”山下问。

“什么？”龟梨装傻。

“太入戏了？”山下追问，想起前一晚看到的剧，皱了皱眉。“那种充满戾气的角色，很不像你呢，你经纪人怎么想的？”

龟梨不以为意。“我倒觉得是很好的突破啊。”

山下不信。“突破到一个月都不想等，急着想见我？”

龟梨抿住嘴唇，过了好一会儿才开口：“虽然这样讲非常不好……但我不喜欢这个剧。”

山下挑起眉毛，感到吃惊。

龟梨叹了口气，知道瞒不过他。“角色本身是个糟糕的人物，跟我形象不搭，我是觉得多重人格很有挑战性就接了，应该是个很有复杂性的人物吧？结果表现出来的全都是负面的东西。并不是说我怕拍负面……但一直在肆无忌惮地破坏，扭曲别人的人生，感觉就把我阴暗的一面给放出来了一样，还被人说好帅，竟然变得享受这种‘恶’，是不对的吧？但整个剧组都好像习以为常，甚至有人以此为乐。就……说不上来，感觉不对。”他苦笑一声。“是我想太多了吗？”

“融不进去吗？”山下问。“偶尔会这样，总有合作顺利和气场不合的团队。”

龟梨抹了一把脸，疲惫地揉眼睛。“反正跟一开始讲的不太一样，而且说实话，我跟副导演非常不对付。”

山下转过身来看他。“怎么了？”

“就……刚巧是我最讨厌那类人吧。自以为是，拿粗鲁当有趣。还很虚伪。”龟梨答。“摄影跟他沆瀣一气，为了扶女二剧本给改得乱七八糟，导演也不管事。”

“影响到你了？”

“多少有点吧。”龟梨低头想了想。“但还在拍戏的时候我不想和他们闹僵。”

山下扶住他肩膀。“放轻松一点，反正这部你也不是主役，演完拿好钱走就行了。”

龟梨闭上眼睛，握住他的手。“我倒宁愿是主役，至少能控制一下。”

山下拍拍他，没再说话。

他们最终还是叫了客房服务，上了蛋包饭和酒，山下就着酒吃饭，龟梨一直安静地看着窗外。

山下吃完，喝掉杯子里最后一点酒，拿餐巾擦干净嘴，走到他面前，跪了下来。龟梨一惊，山下解开了自己上衣的两颗扣子，伸手去够他的皮带。

“P……”龟梨连忙按住他的手，脸有点红。

“别告诉我你发信息时不是这样想的。”山下说。

“我也没想到你真的会来啊。”龟梨小声说。

山下仰起脸来看着他，看这张过分熟悉的脸，他本来觉得自己看了太久不会感到惊喜，可每每凝视龟梨时总发现新的一些细节。

“……如果我会错意……”他低声说，作势要起身，龟梨伸手把他按了下去。

“没有。”龟梨答，他的脸更红了。“我只是不确定你到底怎样想的。”

山下莞尔。“你帮了我，我也想帮助你。至少你现在需要我在这里不是吗？”

龟梨顿住，过了一会儿才“噢”地回了一声，没阻止他解开自己的皮带。他向后靠去，闭上眼睛，用手背挡住自己的脸，不去看山下的动作。

山下很细致地用手和嘴取悦他，抚摸他的腿根，把玩他的囊袋，用鼻子蹭他耻毛附近柔软的皮肤。龟梨身上有熟悉的味道，就和龟梨家里一样，让人感到放松。山下忍不住就把他吞得很深，他克制住本能的呕吐反应，放开喉咙，用咽喉的吞咽刺激龟头，吮吸着，因为进得太深感到咽喉肿痛，有血气的铁锈味道蔓延，呼吸不畅，耳朵也嗡鸣起来。他模糊地想幸好明天不用唱歌……

龟梨没能坚持太久，他伸手抓住山下的头发，把他往自己身上压，用腿夹紧他，用力戳刺了几下，在山下几乎要窒息时射了出来，一滴不剩地落进他嘴里。然后他就飞快抽了出来，阴茎还没完全软掉，沾着唾液和精液，湿润发亮。

“哦天啊。”他说着，撑着自己的额头，瘫在椅子上。山下被最后那几下呛到，歪着头靠在一边咳嗽。

“……你还好？”龟梨很快回过神来，连忙从旁边的桌上抽出纸巾递给山下，山下接过，站起身，摇晃了一下，一边擦嘴一边朝他摇头笑。

“这个——真是我经历过最厉害的了。”龟梨比划了一下。他还在兴奋期没过去，眼睛发亮，耳朵发红。

“啊啊，我大概也还是学会了点好东西。”山下说，给自己倒了杯水漱口。

龟梨僵了一僵。“啊……对不起。”

山下回头看他，发现龟梨脸色又垮下来了，忍不住笑。“一个超棒的口活都不能让你停下来想太多吗？”

“抱歉……”

“不要老说抱歉啊。”山下走上前，抬起他的下巴看他的眼睛。“我已经得到够多了。”

龟梨看起来有些悲哀。山下叹了口气，俯下身，迟疑了一秒，还是吻上他的嘴唇。

 

龟梨的新剧果然进展很不顺利。收视率不断下滑，新剧集又拖了，一开始的好评过后恶评开始多起来，龟梨虽然不是主役，也牵连进去，背了不少骂名，说他的人物缺乏层次感和多面性，只会一味扮狠耍酷。龟梨忙着拍戏抽不出空来，山下这边又要准备新巡演，专辑也要写曲作词，虽然心里惦念着，也不可能常常关注他。

所以龟梨的绯闻曝出来时山下也是从新闻上才看到。龟梨夜宿同剧组的女星，被狗仔跟了，起了争执，事务所没压下去，文春添油加醋，暗示龟梨动了手。山下对着报道皱眉，想了想，给龟梨打电话，手机关机了。

他去录音棚录音时就有点心不在焉，想龟梨不是这么不谨慎的人，八成又是被安排了，只是不知道有多少是为了剧炒作。

龟梨的电话在下午到达。山下正在和编曲讨论一支曲子，看到来电显示，就示意暂停，走到外面去接。

“Kame，”他开口问。“你还好？”

龟梨迟疑了一下才回答。“你看到新闻了？”

山下站在门口，用手指揪住道旁灌木的树叶，扯了一片下来。“看到了。不过我没信。”

“是真的。”龟梨说。

山下顿住了，不敢置信。“Kame？”

“我跟副导演闹僵了。”龟梨说。听起来有点挫败。“很不职业吧？我去优子家是因为他在工作场合试图非礼她，被我撞见了，优子很害怕。狗仔那边也是他散出去的消息。”

“那你就把自己赔进去了？”山下有点急。“爷爷那边知道吗？”

“我跟阿姨讲了。阿姨叫我少管闲事。”龟梨说。他苦笑了一声。“可我能怎么办？优子一直抓着我不放。”

山下一不留神扯掉了一把叶子。“你……不是被利用了吧？”他说。“听起来像串通好的。”

龟梨沉默着没说话。

“工作场合啊，Kame，你想想也知道人来人往为什么只有你会撞见？”山下着急了起来。“而且为什么他不去搞其他人，偏偏去搞跟他有默契的女二？”

“但是为什么……”

“借机炒作，同时想踢掉你。”山下道。“我猜的。你们副导演是不是对接宣发？”

龟梨想了一会儿。“他们想把剧失败的锅扣我身上？”

“龟梨和也耍大牌不好好演戏，和女二恋爱为她强行增加戏份导致剧本失衡，能说的借口太多了。”山下答，冷笑一声。“要掩盖一桩丑闻就要用另一桩更大的去遮。你是个好借口。”

龟梨小声地骂了一句。

“现在也没别的办法，如果中途退出文春会高兴坏了，你一整年都没好日子过。你还有多久杀青？挺过去再说吧。”

龟梨答应。山下又叮嘱了几句，正要挂电话，龟梨叫住了他。

“P，”他说。

山下等着他下一句。

“但如果再来一次，我还是会帮优子。”龟梨说。

山下没说话。

“P的话，会怎样做？”龟梨问。

山下紧了紧手机。“十年前的话，可能会因为在片场打架被轰出去。”

“现在呢？”

山下垂着眼睛把手里的树叶捏碎。“会叫很多人，这种事最怕的就是曝光。”

龟梨笑起来了。“那我也告诉你一个秘密好了。我揍了他。忍很久了。”

“你完蛋了。”山下也笑。“这梁子结下了。”

“但是非常爽。”龟梨说。“所以……其实也没很后悔。而且这样想，他也算有把柄在我手里了。”

山下把手里的碎叶倒进树丛。“他一定会想方设法恶心你很久。”他说，又顿了顿。“但不想低头的话就算了，别道歉。闹大了事务所那边也会处理的。”

“这话说得很不像你哎。”

“因为我觉得Kame还是率真地活着最可爱。”山下答。

“喂，不要突然说这种让人误会的话啊。”

“真的这样想。想做什么就去做吧。”

“……那你呢？”龟梨问，忽然换了种声音。“P，你呢？”

山下看着碎掉的树叶已经完全融入了灌木里，和原有的绿色混在一起，找不见踪影。

“我是回不去从前了。”他轻声说。

 

龟梨的剧杀青后他连宣发都懒得跑了，借口有新的工作安排，跑去搞棒球企划，晒了一个多月才回到东京，也算避避风头。J家最近运气不顺，好几个团都爆出新闻，有成员要退团，有夜宿，爆出网络不良记录等等，阿姨焦头烂额，对他们几个红了太久稳定不操心的也懒得管，让他们凭自己本事自求多福。

山下露面也不多，也不是那种凑上前要资源的人——阿姨始终不太喜欢他，觉得他太闷，不够灵，何况当年他站错队。他心里早就有数，也不愿自讨没趣。他应酬也很少，没新剧要上就闷头健身、练格斗，在录音棚里捣鼓音乐。等龟梨晒黑了一圈也胖了一圈回来，约了他一起喝酒吃肉，两人才算再次见面。

龟梨兴致很高，山下也很高兴。结果不小心喝太多，在龟梨那里留了宿，早上醒来头还痛着，龟梨乱蓬蓬的头发就在他眼前，山下没忍住就用手去玩他的发旋，觉得他头发软软的，跟他坚硬的性格一点不像。

龟梨被他弄醒了，转身睁开眼睛看到他，微笑起来，说早。

“我幻想过这种场景哦。”龟梨说。赖在床上不肯起来。

“什么？”

“P在我床上，一副‘请享用我吧’的表情。”

“我哪有？”

“有哦。”龟梨笑，伸手去摸山下的腰，在他的腹肌处流连不去，山下按住他的手不让他乱动。“偶尔会露出寂寞得不得了的表情，难道不是邀约？”

“你想太多了吧？我只是宿醉头痛啦。”

“一想到P会被其他人看到这个样子就很介意。”龟梨自说自话。“喂，我不在不要随便喝醉啊。”

山下忍不住笑出声。“你又来了。”

“会很担心啊！”龟梨答，还挺认真地跟他抬杠。“你很不会拒绝别人呢！万一被哪个变态老头看上了怎么办！”

“变态老头喜欢小朋友，我老了，不合胃口。”山下答，起身推过龟梨，压到他身上，看他露出不豫神色，又加了一句。“想我了可以直说——我最近可只上过你的床。”

龟梨神色稍霁，但还是不吭声，山下低头看他，把他的流海往后拨，露出光洁的额头。“别太认真了啊，Kame。”他忍不住轻声说。

龟梨翻了个白眼，转过脸去不理他，山下俯身吻他，只亲到脸颊和耳朵，于是就趴在他身上亲他耳朵，用舌头划过外耳廓，牙齿咬他的耳朵尖，用手指捏他的耳垂，在那个多年前亲手给他扎的耳洞那里反复碾磨，听见龟梨呼吸变得粗重。

“真的没想我吗，Kame？”他轻笑着问。“我可是很想你的。”

龟梨暗骂了一声，把他掀了下去，扑上来扯他衣服。山下自然地放松了身体。

“有时候真是讨厌死你这样。”龟梨说着，在山下为了配合他抬高腰，甚至用手帮着他进入润滑不足的穴道时。他有点咬牙切齿，不等山下完全适应就开始动，山下因为疼痛皱起眉头，但也只是调整呼吸配合。

“简直搞不懂你在想什么——”龟梨说，把山下掰成费力的姿势，冲了进去，山下疼得皱眉，咬紧了嘴唇没出声。

龟梨看起来真的生气了。“你真的想这样做吗？你真的喜欢这样做吗？”他问道，横冲直撞，脸也涨红了。山下伸手艰难地想去抱他，被他把手打开。

“Kame……”山下叹道。体内酒精尚未消散，两个人都有点笨拙莽撞，并不契合，也因为这样，反而更接近了某些真实。疼痛和亲密，伤口和欲望，都被揭露了出来。因为是他所以可以无所顾忌，所以愤怒和任性都不用掩饰，好与不好都会被照单全收——为什么他们会彼此了解得这样深？龟梨知道他在装，他知道龟梨在痛苦。

他呻吟出声，再一次感觉内脏的翻搅，他试图什么也不想，让自己融化，还原到性的本质，试着去享受。龟梨的手指掐在他身上，深得肯定会留下痕迹，他捂住嘴不让自己叫出来，有点绝望，想为什么啊，为什么偏偏是Kame，他装不下去了——他是真的不快乐。可再不快乐，人就是会从这种机械的动作中获得快感，意识到这一点令人心碎。他能给他的和给其他人的有什么不同？在他第一次开始不再以“喜欢”作为上床的标准时，他就放弃寻求做爱的所谓灵魂沟通和自我解放了。

他总说龟梨想太多，但想太多的其实是他自己。如果可以真的做到灵肉分离，或许就不会这样痛苦了吧。

“……对不起，我越界了。”龟梨说，伏在他身上，用手撑着自己。他喘着气，不去看山下的脸。

山下缓缓放下酸软的腿，他到底是伤害到他了。

“没有。”山下说，自觉苍白。“我是真心的。”

龟梨苦笑了一声，从他身体里抽出，走到浴室去冲澡。山下听着水声淅沥响起，挫败地捶了一下床。

龟梨洗了很久，久到山下感到不安，于是起身去浴室找他，结果发现淋浴间冰凉：龟梨垂着头在冲冷水。这让他一下紧张起来，冲进去把水关掉了。

龟梨抬起脸来看他，他的脸上全是湿的，睫毛都在湿哒哒地往下滴水。山下说不出话来。

“……我很抱歉。”过了好一会儿，他只能干巴巴地开口。

“有时候我真的很想杀了那个人。”龟梨低声答。

山下抿住了嘴唇。他伸出手，龟梨的嘴唇都因为寒冷而发紫了。他迟疑了一下，才碰到他的脸，龟梨偏头在他手里蹭了蹭。

“再给我一点时间好吗？”他问。龟梨深深呼吸了一口气，闭上了眼睛。

 

再晚些时候，他们俩都吞了醒酒药，龟梨用冰箱里仅剩的两个蛋煎了个没有馅的omelet，山下烧开水泡面，两个人又恢复了正常，能坐在桌子边上谈一谈工作和未来发展。山下下半年闲得吓人，除了开con几乎没安排，中国那边倒是邀约不断，他打算试试看拓宽新市场，亚巡也可以多增加几站。龟梨比他好在有团活，每周都有点事儿做。又说起来有没有机会再合作，但都心知这样的机遇在Kat-tun发展良好的情况下是越来越难。说到最后还是不可避免要意识到，短暂的相交后他俩的路径又出现了分岔。越来越贪恋彼此，多少也是因为知道注定会分开。

但看着龟梨，看他眼睛下有浓重的阴影，笑起来却依然好像毫无阴霾的样子，山下心里还是会忍不住幻想，想如果是Kame……如果是Kame的话，或许真的可以吧？

“我会去看心理医生。”山下忽然没头没脑地说。

龟梨愣了愣，看向他。

“早就该这么做了吧。”山下说，喝了一口茶。“几年前出事的时候，事务所有跟我提过，但我不想被当病人一样，结果可能还会被阿姨看到。”

龟梨沉思了一会儿。“你确定吗？消息透露出去会很糟糕。”

“但拖下去对你不公平。”山下答。

龟梨动容。“P，你不用……”

“如果是别人我还能装一装，但对你就不行了吧？”山下答。他苦笑着指了指自己的心脏。“你也知道的吧？这里，空了一块。并不是因为前段时间的事，从更早的时候开始。我并不是靠自己就能活得很好的人，总要靠周围的人确认自己的界限。当意识到自己的局限，发现怎样努力都做不到期待的样子时，光是别人的爱就没用了，好像放在沙滩上的海绵一样，渐渐失水了。我做过很多努力，也做了不少蠢事，试图找回来，但不行，就跟时间一样消失了。去爱什么人会让我活过来一点，但到最后一旦失败，会干涸得更厉害。”他笑笑，仿佛在说一件于己无关的事。“现在想想，我是对自己太失望了吧。”

“不要对自己这么苛刻啊，你那么棒！”龟梨争辩道。“你是天才啊！”

“天才什么的，难道不是讽刺吗？”山下尖锐地回答。“我也没有别的技能了，只能这样活下去了吧。”

龟梨咬住下唇。

山下看了会儿杯里的茶末渐渐沉底，青绿的颜色在玻璃杯里变得比平常更浅淡。窗外有救护车的警铃声远远传来，太远了，仿佛隔了半个城市。

“我很糟糕的，Kame。”他最终说。“所以非常感谢你还能接受这样的我。”

龟梨摇头。“你知道我完全不是这样看你的。”他伸手想碰山下的手，但伸出来又缩了回去，放在桌上。“一直非常喜欢你。就算不提过去那么多事，现在的P我也喜欢得不得了。”他顿了顿，近乎不好意思地露出一个小小的笑容。“怎么说，好像超越了物理状态的喜欢一样。跟性、甚至跟身体都没关系，想到你就觉得很高兴。喜欢一个人难道不该全部接受他的一切吗？你愿意跟我讲我都很开心了，这样一想也觉得自己很没救。”他摇头叹气。“哪怕只是朋友也足够好了，但还想要更多的P，糟糕的好的都想要，是不是我太贪心了？”

山下安静听完，忍不住微笑，双手合十对他鞠躬。“说真的，每次都觉得能和Kame交往真是太好了。”

“至少在我面前，P可以更坦诚一点吧。”龟梨说。“虽然这样讲很自负，但比我更懂你的人还是很难找的吧？”

“会把你拖进我的深渊哦。”山下说。

“没关系。谁还没个深渊？”龟梨笑道。“再说了，新年祈福摇签时我抽中了大吉，说我运势很好，分你一点也ok。”

山下眼睛有点潮，他连忙低头装作喝茶。

中午龟梨约了人，山下于是没待多久就走了。龟梨一直在唠唠叨叨，讲起他前段时间跟棒球选手们学到的新经验讲得眼睛发亮，山下最后没奈何，用吻堵住他的嘴他才结束。之后龟梨露出遗憾的表情把山下一直送到门外，一直说P有事要来找我哦，没事也要来找我玩。山下笑，挥手告别，转身坐电梯回到自己的家。

他觉得他已经习惯这样了，习惯说你好，谢谢你，再见。然而等他进了家门，空气里安静的气息一如既往，被他弄乱又拾起的拍剧纪念品依然好好地搁在架子上，带着沉重的灰尘味道。而他的心脏因如此短暂的告别带来模糊的痛感而紧缩，让他意识到，他对龟梨抱有的感情早已不只是感激。

贫瘠土壤上的最后一朵玫瑰。带着刺，不敢去碰，天天看着，总在担心那第一片象征凋零的花瓣什么时候会落下——但或许能开出花来，说明已经深深扎根在沙土砾石之下了吧。

 

心理干预不能算成功。因为山下自己也无法讲清楚，也不习惯面对陌生人倾诉。而且囿于他的明星身份，很多事情不能多说，只能说压力太大之类之类。他能怎么说？是他没法再爱了吗？是梦想死掉了吗？是心死掉了吗？他已经得到了太多，现在驱动他前进的早已不是当年幼稚地说我要做艺人，我要像Takki一样红，是很多很多人的期望和爱，是习惯性的不服输——那他自己呢？如果没有这些支持他的人，他怕是一天都坚持不下来了。

他有过顶峰，有过狂喜，有过委屈也有过痛苦得偷偷抹泪，但这些波折敌不过的是许许多多个平凡的午后。是忽然发现自己是一个人，而时光已经白白流逝，仿佛人就是由时间构成的，一切失误都是有缘由的，一切邂逅都是约好的，一切屈辱都是惩罚，一切不幸都是借口——是知道这因果，却还是参不透未来，却还是不明白，为什么是我？

说着最想要自由啊，却还是心甘情愿地被剪掉翅膀，做笼养的鸟儿，又或许是因为是靠粉丝的爱和资本的娇惯养着的，才会更向往自由？人生就是在矛盾的二律背反里，越来越感觉到命运的无常是因为越来越无法把握现世了吧？小时候的狂言骄傲是因为无知，现在的恭谨谦逊是因为意识到自己的无知。

忙着做Con，为各种编排绞尽脑汁其实也挺充实的，只是心里偶尔觉得空虚，知道那一块没法填上。龟梨日程比山下还忙，根本也没多少机会聚在一起。山下没再跟他做过，知道他俩现在还是保持一点距离为好。

他的Con很成功，第一场结束刷推都是粉丝们感动的发表，他也挺高兴，觉得付出获得回报，龟梨也打来电话祝贺他，聊了挺久，山下还邀请他有机会来做嘉宾。电话刚放下收到一条信息。

前制作人的信息，约他出去。

山下呼吸一滞。

他删掉了信息，但总觉得那条信息在眼前晃。他翻手机，找到龟梨的信息，都是一些鸡毛蒜皮，几点下楼，明天有空吗，我带了啤酒之类。他深深呼吸了一口气，手指在龟梨的头像那里停了半天，最终还是没有按下去。

——也不能太依赖他了。

山下赴了约。

前制作人带了另一个女性制作人，装得和他很好的样子拍他的肩，说yamap我给你介绍一个好机会，这是XX剧的制作，他们正在准备一个新剧，怎样，我推荐了你，哎呀他们这剧可是很多人盯着，但我跟田崎姐姐关系好，就网开一面啦。

山下勉强笑，田崎饶有兴致地上下打量他，是他过分熟悉的想要把他吞吃入腹的视线。

他装作要问下经纪人，走出去打电话。站在酒店走廊里，空荡荡一个人都没有，走道又长又深，顶端没有亮灯，黑漆漆仿佛深渊要把人吸进去一样。

他深深呼吸了一口气，拨了龟梨的电话。

电话响了一声，又一声，短暂的几秒漫长得如同地狱。

然后电话转了语音信箱。龟梨熟悉的声音说：感谢您来电，这里是龟梨和也，有事请留言，我会尽快与您联系。

山下闭上眼睛。他对着手机留下一个长达十秒的沉默，然后挂掉了电话。

在那十秒里他想了很多。他想龟梨笑起来多好看啊，放松的时候会一直不停地讲话，简直不知道他从哪里来那么多奇思妙想，他自己其实也是，控制不住就会讲个不停，会冒出奇怪的语气词，像个小孩子一样。他想龟梨阴郁时其实也没瞒他，脾气爆起来也会打架，小时候打架时还彼此喊过很过分的话。他想龟梨湿润的眼睛，当他不是“龟梨和也”时，他的柔软就像要溢出来了一样。

多奇怪，他明明更应该想的是未来，结果他一直想的是过去。

他忽然意识到，幸也不幸，当一个人太早看到了太高的风景，必有其中一部分深刻地印进了他的血液，仿佛标尺，也是所谓初心。而对山下来说，当年火破天际的修二与彰无论如何都无法磨灭。和那么多人合作过，有顺利的也有糟糕的，演了很多剧，在一个个角色中度过很多不同的人生，好像人生就是不断相聚又别离，但龟梨始终是不一样的。

有些机会山下也知道，是放过就会消失。人生三十过半，未来何去何从却依然如在迷雾之中，再也没法像小时那样说想干什么就去干，一个选择引起的蝴蝶效应大得望不见边际，蚁穴溃堤也不过一滴水的重量。时间永远分岔，通向不同的未来。

他放下电话，打开门，走进酒店房间，迎向两位制作人期待的眼神。

“真由美怎样了，羽多野先生？”他问前制作人。

那人的脸色一下变了。“你什么意思？”

“好歹也是跟我传过绯闻的。我多关注一点她也很正常。“山下答，他皱了皱眉。“怎么，您不清楚吗？我以为您还是跟她保持着亲密关系，不然我这锅就背得太不值了，之前文春可狠狠整了我一段。”

制作人尴尬笑笑。“没有的事。上部剧结束我们就分手了。”他狐疑地看山下。“你还和她有联系？”

“我还希望以后和她一起合作，她是个很有才华的演员，囿于病床太可惜了。”山下答。

制作人沉着脸不吭声。

“我刚才打了个电话给她，她说了一些话让我很吃惊。最近娱乐圈metoo活动搞得很大，都是好莱坞那边吹来的风，我建议您还是谨慎一点好。”山下微微低头表示关切。“您德高望重，影响力也大，别让媒体钻了空子。”

制作人脸一阵青白，什么话也没说。连女制作人都有点坐不住，来回看着两人。

“田崎女士，非常感谢您对我的兴趣，今天真是不巧，刚才经纪人说事务所有急事找我，我没法待太久，改天我请您喝茶。”山下转头对她说道，他从口袋里掏出名片，双手呈上，恭敬鞠躬。“这部剧麻烦先把剧本拿给我经纪人，事务所会决定是否合适我来接。再次感谢。”

 

山下从酒店出来，手机适时响起来了，是龟梨的电话。山下接了起来。

“刚才我在排练，怎么了，P？”龟梨问，声音模模糊糊的，似乎在一边吃东西。

“没什么。”山下答。他抬头看天，被高楼林立切割成几何形的天空里，有一只鸟倏忽飞过。隔壁的店铺在放着歌，他听到一两句，唱着“想牵着你的手一起奔跑，奔向自由吧……”

他忽然微笑起来。“今天在哪里？”他问。

“在事务所呢，今天估计又要加班……”

“喂，Kame，晚上来我家吧。”山下说。

“啊？”

“很想见你哎。”

龟梨笑了起来。“想我了？”

“是啊，”山下承认。“不行吗？”

“难得这样坦白，是发生什么好事了吗？”

“我刚才见了羽多野制作人。”

龟梨呼吸一滞。“……你疯了吗？”

“什么也没发生，以后他也不会再来找我了。”山下答。“我也在想，差不多应该放过自己了。”

龟梨没说话。

“喂，Kame，如果我真的掉下去，你会接着我的，对吧？”

“最多扔你一根绳子啊。”龟梨答。

“好残酷哦Kame。”山下笑。“我刚才可是因为你放弃了一个很好的机会啊。”

“又跟我有什么关系？”

“因为，Kame的话，不正面回答的话是不行的吧。”山下说。“不想让你再等了。”

龟梨愣了好一会儿才回答：“你是认真的吗？”

“虽然可能还会有很多问题，但如果和Kame一起努力的话，总觉得会找到出路的。”山下说。“所以拜托了，以后还请多多指教。”

龟梨安静了下来。

山下疑惑了一会儿。“怎么了，K？抱歉，是我说太过分了吗？”

“……你白痴吗这种重要的事为什么要在电话里说？”龟梨叫起来。“我他妈待会儿还有工作要做，现在已经坐不住了！”

山下笑了起来。“乖乖工作啦，我等你。”

 

几个小时后，山下在做伏地挺身做得一身大汗，龟梨来敲门，见到他愣了一愣。“……你不用这么热情吧？”

山下拿毛巾擦了一把满头满脸的汗，朝他笑。“因为是你啊。”

龟梨翻白眼，在他要亲上来时用包挡住他不让他亲。“喂喂，说清楚啊，丢那么两句话就挂电话，害得我工作都走神了。”

“我有这么大魅力？”山下笑个不停。

龟梨哼了一声。“谁知道你，主意变太快。”他说着，耳朵却红了。

山下忍着笑去拉他的手，把他带去卧室，龟梨抱怨着“臭死啦放我去洗澡”，却在山下终于吻住他时止不住叹息。

他们在浴室里冲澡时就抱在一起没法分开，龟梨被他按在瓷砖墙面上，水柱从背后冲着他，他伸手摸龟梨湿润的脸，看他的睫毛颤动着，悬着水珠将落未落。

“今天我来吧？”山下低声问。龟梨点头，他张开嘴，舔了一下山下的手指。

山下微笑，凑上前吻他，把他抱起来，让他把腿盘在自己身上。

浴室里的水汽弥漫，呼吸太急促，热度又太高，很快两个人都轻微缺氧。然而不能停下来，手指、膝盖、腿、嘴唇……总要碰到一起，龟梨小声咒骂，发出哭泣一般的呻吟，山下进得太深，深得他感觉自己要融化，仿佛水落进水里，波澜一圈一圈，无声消失。

如果说任何事情的发生都有其因果，每一件事都指向无限——如果他注定要用这么多年的波折、遗憾和不甘为代价去换一个灵魂的共鸣，一个真诚的拥抱，哪怕短暂，山下竟然全心地觉得，上帝垂怜，感谢命运。

不知道是不是他的觉悟不自觉地透了出来，龟梨伸手把他抓到了面前。“你……”他喘着气说。“未来还很长呢。”

山下闭上眼睛，掐住他的腰，放任自己彻底沉迷。

 

“虽然已经说了很多遍了，但还是想说，我真的很高兴能和Kame交往。”结束之后山下把龟梨从浴室捞出来扔床上，扔给他毛巾，饶有兴致地抱胸看着他身上自己留下的痕迹。

龟梨笑，懒洋洋地躺在床上舒展四肢，美得令人心醉。“光这样看着你，我也觉得自己很幸运。”

然后他就开始喊:“我饿死了，一根手指都动不了了，你好歹吃饱了才做，我可是中午只吃了一个三明治，一下班就往你这里赶。”

山下揉了一把他的头发，裹了浴衣走到厨房去烧水煮泡面，听见龟梨在后头叫：“我要加个蛋！还要加肉！说真的P你家是不是除了泡面没别的了？”忍不住笑起来，觉得身心都愉悦得不得了。

 

玫瑰是没有理由的。它扎根、开放都毫无道理可讲。

我可以给你什么呢？你给了我一个拥抱，我还你一个真实。

那是忧郁、黑暗，我的深渊。

那也是一个漂泊者的忠诚。

 

-end-


End file.
